


New Job

by Purapine69



Series: Kink Promts [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Teasing, kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: For some reason my original posting of this [I Always Get What I Want] was taken down or something so here I am, re-posting it. It's been re-written and it's not as smutty i'm trying for a bit more foreplay and ending on cliffhangers.Enjoy!





	New Job

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my original posting of this [I Always Get What I Want] was taken down or something so here I am, re-posting it. It's been re-written and it's not as smutty i'm trying for a bit more foreplay and ending on cliffhangers. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good, you're here.” Maven says as I step into her house; Mercer sent me here on a job told me i’d finally be useful but i’m a thief not a maid service. “Put this on.” she says tossing me a collar, I give a confused looking cocking my head.

 

“I said put it on.” she repeats the annoyance in her tone clear, I shrug and put the collar on as i’m motioned to follow her downstairs into the basement.

 

“So what am I going to do?” I ask twiddling my thumbs as we descend the stairs, rounding a corner into a room.

 

“Mercer said you’d at least be good as a toy, he’d better be right.” she says.

 

‘Toy?’ I tilt my head again giving her an absent minded look as she unlocks the false backing of a dresser stepping into a different room me close behind. Inside are shackles, swings and other toys of various kinds.

 

“Planning to turn me into a human chair?” I ask having heard of a few peoples interesting in it, never having gotten onto the fad itself.

 

“No, from this day on your my toy; a thing to be used as i please.” she says turning to face me as the false backing locks behind up Maul having quietly snuck in. “And he’s here to make sure you don’t get any bright ideas.”

 

“I’m a thief not an assassin.” he grabs me by my shoulders pushing me onto my knees.

 

“Strip, dog.” she commands picking up a crop, I give her blank stare crossing my arms refusing to remove my thief leathers.

 

“She said strip.” Maul says kicking me in the back with his steel boot.

 

“Son of a horker fish that hurt!” I snap at him, maving smacking my arm with the crop interrupting me.

 

“Strip girl.” she commands, I give both her and Maul a glare as the nord grabs me by my collar and holding me down as I’m stripped, I struggle against him cursing and kicking. “Be quite, Mercer’s already told me you’d be easy to break.” Once i’m stripped of my clothes I sit on the stone floor of the room naked and shivering wishing it wasn’t fall since the lights in this room gave off no heat whatsoever.

 

“Come.” she commands, I begrudgingly crawl over to her a growing look of hunger in Maul’s eyes as he stands in front of my escape route. She gives me an expectant look.

 

“What? You didn’t ask me to do anything.” I protest the nord woman rolling her eyes bringing the crop to rest on my chin tilting it up to have me look at her.

“You will play with yourself; you're not allowed to cum until I say so.” I move back some laying on my back still glaring at the older woman as I spread my legs teasing myself. Maul giving a chuckle behind me as I start to rock my hips into my hand, crossing Maven would mean expulsion from the guild and also a near 100% chance of ending up the lake. I’d rather bite the bullet and live then die young.

 

“Put more spirit into it.” he calls whistling, mentally i give him the finger as I try my best to put on a smile; if i’d been told i’d be someone live in fuck toy from this day on I might not have minded too much since my eldest sister was one and she had a very happy life. But to be sold and handed off behind my back felt horrible. I give a little whimper as I grab my breast kneading it, Maven looks bored watching my vain attempt at a show she cracks her whip.

 

“Get on the horse.” she says pointing to it tucked away behind a dresser of other toys; the burly nord pulls it out setting it in front of me as Maven cuffs my hands behind me, Maul helping me onto the horse the ridge of the cold hard ribbed steel digging into my cunt as I squirm trying to get comfortable knowing it’d impossible. Gasping and moaning as I fidget gravity pushing me down. Small 1 pound weights are attached to my legs forcing me further down as I whine in protest, little steel ribbed balls on the top coated with my juices massage my clit.

 

“Having fun?” Maven asks her expression unchanged somewhere in the back of my mind i wonder if she was born with that look on her face, she gives my rear a hard smack with the crop making me jerk forward the slight pain turning to pleasure as more weight is added making me scream. The crop teasingly playing with my breasts smacking them around until light red lashes appeared on my soft skin.

 

“What a slut.” Maul says, a smile forming on my lips.

 

‘Yes, I am’ I say pridefully in my head. This was going to be a fun life.


End file.
